En este mundo es Amar y ser Amado
by OnceUponAnObsidian
Summary: El pobre rey del reino de "Home" sufre mucho a pesar de verse siempre como un hombre amable y calmado. Después de gran cantidad de acontecimientos y ya llegando al final de su jornada se dispone a hacer un recuento de su vida para examinar el por qué se siente tan miserable. En esta historia, ASGORE DREEMURR narra sus verdaderas emociones a lo único que le queda, él mismo.


En este mundo es amar y ser amado.

Era un día maravilloso como cualquier otro, las flores florecían mostrando su enigmática y delicada belleza amarilla como los rayos del sol que una vez ví, las aves repetían melódicamente la intrigante canción que mi hijo amaba tanto y que me obligó a recordar para acompansarla cuando paseabamos en "Waterfall". Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía a mi dura y dulce esposa, TORIEL. Me atormentaba el hecho de que me abandonara sin previo aviso aunque ya me lo hubiese visto venir. Desde que, en silencio renunció a ser mi esposa y la reina, el castillo se ah sentido infinita y desesperantemente vacío sin importar a cuantas personas invite a venir a tomar una taza de té. Es tan justamente injusto el que ella no me perdone por mis acciones en el pasado que hace que duela más la herida que me dejó. Nadie más que yo podría saber cuán duro es ser el Rey.

Tomé asiento en mi viejo trono suspirando cansadamente, no por cansancio físico, sino emocional, esperando al último humano faltante para poder conseguir la libertad y felicidad de los habitantes de "Home", como todos los días suelo hacer antes de regar mis flores. Es curioso, lo único que no me ah abandonado está arraigado a la fría tierra de la habitación en donde murió mi hijo. A la única persona a la que no puedo engañar es a mi mismo, escribir en una vieja bitácora que "todos los días son maravillosos" no hacía más que deprimir un poco más mi desecho corazón. Tras la muerte de mis hijos, el abandono de mi esposa y mi absurda decisión de cometer genocidio a los humanos todos los días han ido cada vez peor.

En aquella época en la cual yo solo tenía en mi poder 3 almas humanas mi esposa ya me había rechazado y abandonado (Lo había hecho apenas declaré la guerra a la humanidad) entré en una depresión profunda. El castillo aún olía a los deliciosos pasteles que hacía cada tarde... sus sábanas tenían también su aroma... podía escucharla en las mañanas para desayunar... No puedo ni dar un vistazo a la nevera por que ahí siguen los caracoles que a ella tanto le gustaban y los cuales compró (algunos consiguió) el día que la ví por última vez. No podía con tantos recuerdos juntos, incluso había pensado en suicidarme justo en frente de la barrera, para ver si así lograba solucionar algo... pero como ya es obvio, carezco de el valor necesario hasta para ejecutar tal acción. Cuando tiempo después obtuve la 6ta alma quería darme por vencido, pensando en que era solo suerte que estuviera tan cerca de la libertad para los monstruos... Estaba cansado de tanta responsabilidad, estaba cansado de estar solo, estaba cansado de continuar. Afortunadamente, la líder de la Guardia Real era muy terca y estaba (y aún está) llena de determinación, una determinación de la cual se podía percibir de todas las formas posibles gran optimismo, de lo cual admito que siento envidia.

Oh, UNDYNE, ALPHYS, si solo supieran que digo estas cosas y que son lo único que me mantiene determinado además de los sueños y esperanzas de mis subditos.

A qué cruel destino me han llevado mis crueles acciones. En cierto modo comprendo a mi esposa: Ni yo me tolero por las cosas que eh hecho. Aunque me sorprende, y no de manera agradable, que todos hayan confiado en mí como su Rey y amigo teniendo un plan tan absurdo y desalentador, y mi propia esposa la cual me conoce como la palma de su mano se haya sorprendido e indignado por el mismo plan hasta el punto de haber huído; como si yo fuera una especie de-... bestia.

"Eres una despreciable, cruel y miserable criatura."

UNDYNE objeta que "ella" solo lo dijo por que está enojada, pero no ví enojo en sus bellos ojos el día en que la perdí, ví repulsión. Cuando me plantéo estas situaciones, estos recuerdos, me pregunto si ella es la misma TORIEL que llegó a amarme. ¿Quien fué el que cambió en realidad?, ¿Quién cometió el error?, ¿No se suponía que era en la salud y en la enfermedad?, ¿Hasta en la adversidad, buenas y malas? Oh, mi reina... en días como estos monstruos como yo deben arder en el infierno.

Me levanté y estiré las piernas, ya era hora de que mis bellas flores recibieran todo el amor que me quedaba para dar. Patético, ¿no es así? Todo para unas flores. La regadera yacía llena desde temprano así que solo la tomé y comencé mi dulce labor mientras tarareaba la canción que cantaba con mi hijo... solía decir que era "su tema". Aún recuerdo el día en que nació, a decir verdad lo recuerdo todos los días. Cuando a un hombre se le quita a su hijo ya no le queda nada que perder... excepto su esposa, y así me sucedió a mí.

ASRIEL, me pregunto si podrás oírme estés donde estés, tu madre y yo te extrañamos demasiado. Me alivia pensar que tú no puedes odiarme por lo que eh hecho, solo puedes permanecer en mi memoria como un tesoro que no dejaré ir. Si aún vivieses ¿me odiarías?, ¿Hubieras huído con tu madre?, ¿Vendrías a visitarme? Yo sin duda lo haría aunque solo pudiese verte por la ventana unos escasos minutos... Daría todo solo para volver el tiempo atrás y haber hecho las cosas correctamente, para que todos sean felices, para estar los 3 juntos de nuevo...

¿Aún recordarás lo que te enseñamos?

"En este mundo es amar y ser amado"

Nadie los amó ni los amará como yo. Ésta canción que ya no puedo dejar de tararear ya se me hace melancólicamente feliz. Hijo, cada vez que riego las flores no trato de quitar algo de tí, trato de hacer que perduren. Me alegra que a los 2 nos gustaran las flores. La canción poco a poco llega a su final y escucho pasos en el corredor, no les presto mucha importancia ya que mi mente me juega malas bromas de vez en cuando. Sigo regando las flores, las gotas en ellas más la tenue luz que entra por el techo de la habitación hace que brillen con intensidad y me recuerdan a las lágrimas que nos ví derramar tras ser encerrados en éste lugar frío y oscuro... Que irónica es la vida, me ah quitado a las personas por las que luché en primer lugar y no me las puede regresar a pesar de que me arrepienta y trate de hacer las cosas bien. Estoy en cierta medida resignado... hace tanto que no veo a mi TORIEL, quizás nunca la vuelva a ver.

Respiro profunda y pesadamente mientras una lágrima cae sobre una de mis flores ¿Qué tan miserable debía ser éste monstruo para que alguien notara que estaba arrepentido? Morir es la única solución. Si el último humano cayera aquí sería el fin de nuestro dolor...

Siento una presencia en mi espalda, es descortés de mi parte el seguir tarareando pero le advierto que ya terminé con las flores y que le atendería en un segundo, volteo y me llevo una gran sorpresa. Es un humano y es CHARA. ¿Fué otra jugada de la vida para hacerme miserable? Noto el desconcierto en su rostro viendo además inocencia y confusión, ése ser no es CHARA, no era así. Pobre humano, se veía cansado y supongo que esperaba que fuera el final de su jornada, pero allí estoy, de nuevo indeciso recordando que soy débil mientras bloqueo el camino de el ser que tiene el alma para liberarnos a todos. Como Rey lucharé por mi reino, por su felicidad y por su prosperidad... Humano, no soy una bestia y yo también tengo alma, si yo no te muestro piedad entonces no dejaré que la muestres conmigo pues después de lo que eh hecho yo no la merezco. Estoy listo para el combate y si no te miro a los ojos es por que me averguenzo de lo que voy a hacer. Aunque muera saldaré mi deuda y si vivo mi misión habrá culminado y los monstruos gobernarán en paz como siempre hemos querido. TORIEL, mi amor, de una forma u otra haré que veas el sol por ASRIEL y por mi, ASGORE.

*I'm filled with

N.


End file.
